Naruto Shorts
by ChaChaChar
Summary: Naruto Shorts... as in short stories/one-shots. Not shorts that belong to Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Is it working?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto et al.

**Is it working?**

Kakashi x Shizune

Shizune finally gathers up enough courage to look him in the eye and tells him, "You're making me uncomfortable."

His head tilts a bit, and as bland as ever, he asks, "How so?"

She fidgets. "Will you…" she sighs; "Stop staring…" then averts her eyes.

"But I'm enjoying the view." His voice deep and smooth.

"Your humor is not appreciated." She mumbles still not looking at him and proceeds to shuffle documents and scrolls around.

"Oh?" He straightens up leisurely and walks around to stand behind her chair. He bends closer and puts his hands on the desk on either side of her. "I wasn't trying to be funny." He whispers in her ear.

"What are you…" she leans forward to move away as his body cages her.

"It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable," his masked lips brushes the shell of her ear. "What I wanted… was to turn you on." He nuzzles down her neck. She feels him inhale deeply. Her lips part as her breathing picks up. He kisses where neck meets shoulder, then his tongue darts out for a lick. She shivers and unconsciously melts back onto her chair.

"Is it working?" Kakashi breathes out.


	2. Believe It

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto et al.

Believe It (Kakashi x Shizune)

"I don't believe it."

"Well, it's true!"

"Come on," Naruto scoffs, "this is Kakashi-sensei we're talking here!" Naruto emphasized his teacher's name. "I mean he's a bad-ass motherfu— …" he saw Sakura clenched her fist, "Shinobi! Super Bad-Ass Shinobi," he corrected himself. "But other than that, he's just…" Naruto trailed off, his hands upraised to his elbows, fingers moving as if he could grasp an apt description out of thin air. He eventually looked to Sai for inspiration.

"Awkward?" Sai volunteered, unblinking. Naruto didn't have to look at Sakura to know she was rolling her eyes. His keen hearing picked up her aside mumbling of what suspiciously sounded like "you're one to talk".

"Yeah, awkward" Naruto agreed slowly, "Kakashi-sensei reads all that porn but that sure ain't turned him into no Casanova! It just made him a pervy weirdo."

"But not like Gai-san weirdo," Sai commented.

"No, no. Not like that. A different kind of weirdo," Naruto conceded with a wave.

"Listen!" Sensing the conversation shifting, Sakura quickly interjected, "there is definitely something going on between Kakashi-sensei and Shizune-sempai!" Her patience was wearing thin, as it always did when dealing with the Two.

"She's never flustered," Sakura paused to give that a bit of thought, "okay maybe sometimes… but never because of Kakashi-sensei!" She was hissing now, "I know what I saw… and the tension between those two!" She threw her hands up for effect; "You can cut it with Pakkun's teeth! Female intuition is never wrong!"

Naruto frowned. He was a bit confused at how Pakkun got mixed in all of this. He was also becoming increasingly nervous at how much Sakura-chan was baring her pearly whites. However, he was not going to back down.

Seeing that Kakashi-sensei invested so much in Jiraya-sennin's work, it stood to reason that Kakashi-sensei took after Jiraya-sennin's method in wooing/seducing women. Naruto's observed first hand, the effectiveness of Jiraya-sennin's modus operandi. He witnessed Jiraya-sennin's 110% failure, too. Therefore, Naruto concluded that Kakashi-sensei would be no different. It was just not feasible that Kakashi-sensei could be successful in putting the moves on a woman. Naruto knew that he was risking damage from Sakura-chan's pretty Fists of Doom, but he'd stand his ground.

"Sakura-chan," he drawled out, "there's NO way…" Naruto barely began his argument when the door across the Trio burst open from inside the room. Startled into silence, their eyes followed Shizune as she shot pass them, hurried and stiff, down the hall. In synchronized movement, their heads turned toward the door in time to see THE Kakashi strolling leisurely out into hallway, hands in pocket.

Sai wasn't sure how anyone could put on a smug expression when dark stretchy fabric covered eighty percent of his face. Then again, it was a well-known fact that Hatake Kakashi was a genius, spawned by a genius, and mentored by a genius. Sai looked at his teammates and noted their expressions of surprised disbelief.

Somehow, Sai knew that it would rankle Naruto so he said, "Way."


	3. TMI

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto et al.

**TMI**

Kakashi x Shizune

Information is intangible. The vessel that contains it, a scroll, for example, is a solid object. What's in it is a string of meaning, valuable only by its relevance to the cause. Though information is something that cannot be physically held, it can affect the ability to fight, and so it is as effective as a blade. For Shinobi especially, information is a weapon. It can be the difference between life and death.

Information gathering is just as dangerous as any battle. Shinobi lives lost in retrieval missions were just as many as lives lost in fatal skirmishes. Often times, information is held more precious than human lives.

Where is the value exactly? Well, knowing things like an enemy's Achilles' heal, is a great advantage. But even the most seemingly miniscule bit of information can, in time, be used to outsmart, outmaneuver, and outlast the enemy. Everything counts, especially in war times – when the ones with the most information have the best guarantee at victory. Such is the value, that Nations will push their Shinobi to great lengths to acquire it.

But what length is too far? It is a loaded question that is always at the back of Ibiki's mind. He knows it is best not to think on it too much because doing so carries the possibility of undermining ones beliefs. He certainly doesn't want his beliefs to suffer any undermin-ating, so he'll just stop his pondering there for today.

When Ibiki takes a little break from his duties, he likes to… think, to himself. When he does just that, he has a habit of letting his feet carry the rest of him where they may. This time, he finds himself in the vicinity of the supplies storage area. He makes an about-face, about to trek back to his makeshift office, when he hears movement coming from inside the structure Northeast of where he is standing.

He looks around and saw no one. Except for a pair of brown rabbits snuggling together to the North of his location, about fourteen paces away from the structure. Only authorized personnel are permitted to be here, but he supposes that an exception has to be made for cute critters.

Silently, he starts towards the curious structure. The quietness of the surrounding makes what is being said a bit discernable.

"… Let me go, Hatake."

He knows that voice. And what is Kakashi doing here?

"Turn around, Shizune." He knew it! As he makes his way closer, a gust of wind takes the voices away.

He presses his back to the structure's wall and peers inside. Instantly, his brain short-circuits, leaving him able to observe but not analyze. He dimly recognizes that he stumbled on something private. He wants to skedaddle but can't because his brain fails to command his feet to get a move-on. Rooted, he is the scandalized witness to Kakashi dry-humping a very willing Shizune.

"I want to taste you…"

Mortified, Ibiki forces his eyes to close and wishes for a kunai to the brain. Damn, Hatake! That was too much information!


End file.
